Various systems for organizing shoes in a closet or the like have been posed, among them those shown in Hakeem U. S. Pat. Nos. 5,076,442, Benedict, 4,585,127, and Phillips, 4,008,807, for example. The shoe rack system of this invention is of the general type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,442, a sliding rack mounted to a fixed element of a closet.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a shoe rack system wherein pairs of shoes are oriented so that their soles and heels face one another in a space between them.
Another object is to provide a rack with two, laterally spaced, frames that can be folded substantially flat for shipping or storage.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art and in light of the following description and accompanying drawing.